Error
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: El partido de Kaijo y Too no sólo había definido a un equipo ganador y uno perdedor, también había marcado un principio y un fin de los sentimientos mutuos de los dos Ases de ambos equipos... ::One-Shot::


_Hola gente linda y amante del Aoki. Con gran placer abrimos el Mes Aoki con esta historia, esperamos que sea de su agrado. _

_Declaimer: Inspirado en la canción "Same Mistake" de James Blunt. Los personajes son propiedad de Fujimaki sensei. Este Fanfic está escrito para el evento Mes Aoki. El Beteo de esta historia fue hecho por Erza-san._

_Resumen: El partido de Kaijo y Too no sólo había definido a un equipo ganador y uno perdedor, también había marcado un principio y un fin de los sentimientos mutuos de los dos Ases de ambos equipos. _

_Uno recién descubriendo lo que de verdad siente, tal vez desde hace mucho tiempo; el otro arrepentido de unos sentimientos que cree unidireccionales. Pero si amar es un error, cuando eres correspondido, tal vez sea un error que valga la pena cometer una y otra vez. _

.

.

**Error**

.

_So while I'm turning in my sheets__  
__And once again, I cannot sleep__  
__Walk out the door and up the street__  
__Look at the stars beneath my feet__  
__Remember rights that I did wrong__  
__So here I go_ _  
__._

Mis piernas están exhaustas por todas las tiendas que mi madre me obligó a recorrer por la tarde; mis ojos están cansados por todas las revistas que leí en la oscuridad de mi habitación; mi paciencia está al borde de su límite… y aún con todo esto, no puedo dormir.

Ya llevo tres días con ésta castrante actitud. ¿Qué me sucede? No importa lo que haga, no puedo llegar a cansarme lo suficiente como para llegar a casa y quedarme dormido en lo primero que encuentre.

Siento mi mano vacía; un ligero cosquilleo viaja por toda la palma, recorriendo cada recoveco que desconozco. Me hace sentir vivo, pero en su medida me hace sentir ansioso.

Hay algo que oprime mi pecho, un escozor bastante conocido, pero a su vez tan diferente; como un sentimiento que recién acaba de florecer. El ardor que recorre mi abdomen no es agradable, se siente como un presagio de que pronto sucederá algo.

Ladeé mi cuerpo, intentando conciliar el sueño. Mis ojos quedaron hacia la ventana donde la absoluta oscuridad de la calle me hace sentir una impetuosa soledad. La sábana me estorba y la empujé lejos de mí: el calor del verano es asqueroso, la ropa se pega a mi piel por el sudor.

Volví a girar mi cuerpo y ahora mi vista quedó con vista hacia el pasillo. Pasaba de la media noche, nadie estaba despierto en casa, pero había demasiado ruido. Las gotas que caían de la llave del lavabo hacen un sonido sordo y profundo, como un eco que se repite en mis oídos…

Por instinto, abracé una almohada, para no sentir esta soledad que algunas veces viene a mí; un pensamiento fugaz me hizo creer que perdí algo. No tengo idea de lo que significa este presentimiento, pero no me agrada tener estos insomnios que presagian que he perdido algo sin siquiera saberlo.

Entre los aullidos de los perros de la calle, la constante opresión en el cuerpo y escuchar el latir desenfrenado de mi corazón, terminaron por hartarme. Me levanté con pesadez y sacudí mi rostro. Ya no quiero pensar ni sentir, yo soy de los que actúan y no se quedan sólo con lo poco que pueden hacer. No tengo miedos ni inseguridades. Me vestí con un short deportivo y una playera sin mangas; el sofocante clima no me permitía ponerme otra cosa.

Quiero escapar, quiero salir y liberarme. Dejar de ser consciente de aquello que quiero seguir reprimiendo. No puedo soportar mucho más.

Bajé por el árbol que daba a mi ventana y comencé a caminar sin ningún lugar preciso al cual llegar. La leve brisa de noche golpeó mi cara, pero eso me ayudó a disminuir el calor. Estaría bien ir a una tienda de veinticuatro horas, pero no cargaba mi billetera; y tampoco era una opción regresar, no sin antes dejar de darle vueltas a un asunto ya olvidado.

Algo que llamó mi atención fue que las calles no solían estar así de desoladas; en cualquier otro momento no me hubiese importado, de no ser porque creía que esa soledad me hacía pensar de más… pensar en el ayer, en el partido… En _ti_.

Sin quererlo, llegué a dónde en alguna parte de mí, sabía que iría: Teiko. Es una escuela bastante grande, y de noche se ve igual de lúgubre que en el día, cuando se está encerrado en sus salones.

Sin mucho problema, escalé la reja que daba al patio trasero. No importaba que fuera un colegio prestigioso, mi secundaria tenía a los peores guardias que puedan haber. Caminé tranquilamente hasta el gimnasio en el que solía entrenar y en el umbral de la puerta, recordé algo: a mí, a ti… a nuestros momentos preferidos de esa época.

No podías más, eso lo sabía al verte inclinado en el piso, pero tú insistías en retarme para poder vencerme, para seguir luchando por alcanzarme… para que te mirase. Cada noche sin falta teníamos nuestros enfrentamientos mientras tú sonreías. No importaba que nuestro resultado fuera a los extremos, al día siguiente podía ver tu sonrisa pidiéndome otro duelo.

Es estúpido recordar aquello. Me di un golpe en la mejilla para despejarme y agradecí internamente mis actos impulsivos. Nadie se daría cuenta si jugaba un poco, así que fui por un carro lleno de balones y empecé a encestar de manera ligera. El básquet es uno conmigo y siempre me ayuda.

La forma de tirar, la adrenalina al correr, la presión al hacer un pase, la textura del balón en la palma sintiendo que se escurre como si fuese algo líquido. Todo eso puedo sentirlo en una práctica convencional, pero no se compara con el suspenso que regala un verdadero juego. Me imaginé a un rival digno para mí, cambié el ritmo ligeramente y corrí para encestar. Una clavada, lo más fácil que se puede hacer.

Sonreí petulante. Nadie puede contra mí, el único que puede vencerme soy yo mismo; pero aquel festejo me duró muy poco al recordarte…

Te veías bastante abatido en el piso el día que terminó nuestro partido. Tus piernas temblaban cuando intentabas levantarte y tu cuerpo colapsó haciendo que te cayeras antes de irnos a la formación final. Quería ayudarte, mi mano se movió un poco por instinto hacia ti, quería volver a decirte que lo hiciste bien no importando el resultado, tenderte mi apoyo, que tú te sostuvieras de él como cuando íbamos en Teiko…

Pero alguien más lo hizo por mí. Alguien a quién tú admiras ahora.

Tu cara repleta de lágrimas, tu voz apagada y decaída, tu manía por apoyarte en cualquier persona que se te atraviese, hubo muchas cosas que me impidieron hacerlo. Eras mi rival, y no cualquiera, sino el primero que ha sido capaz de hacerme poner serio en mucho tiempo.

No me gustó que no pensaras en mí, y mucho menos que no te preocuparas por lo que yo pensaría al verte actuar así.

Tu rostro nuevamente asaltó mi mente. Tu última mirada perdida, junto con tus labios apretados, fue como si me dieras un adiós. ¿Acaso es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso esto es lo que quiero?

Ahora sé que no. Éstos días de ambigua soledad, que ahora siento inservible y vacía, mi mente y corazón se dieron a la tarea de hacerme ver que lo que hice aquel día estuvo mal.

Y el no renunciar a mi ego fue mi error.

No tiene sentido jugar si no estás aquí para hacerlo. Mis músculos no pudieron con la fatiga y me acosté para poder descansar. Tus ojos aún venían a mis pensamientos, ese brillo tan peculiar que despertaba algo en mí; una sensación que sólo provocas tú…

En cuanto te vi encendido, pude haber entrado en la Zona y barrer el piso contigo dejándote en claro quién era el verdadero Aomine Daiki, pero desde siempre has despertado en mí un sentido de alegría inexplicable y por eso no quise hacerlo. No, no es que no quise, más bien no pude. Verte tan entusiasmado con ello me hizo detenerme y contenerme, para no quitar esa sonrisa de tu rostro: tú eres mi debilidad.

El cansancio nubla mi vista y te veo aquí, cerca de mí, con una de esas tantas caras que me devolvían las energías en Secundaria. Cerré los ojos para ver si podía tocarte también, y sólo la cálida brisa nocturna llegó a mi rostro.

.  
_There is no place I cannot go__  
__My mind is muddy but__  
__My heart is heavy, does it show__  
__I lose the track that loses me__  
__So here I go_

.

Estuve despierto casi toda la noche, al igual que los dos días anteriores, desde el día de aquel partido. Yo sabía el porqué, sabía a la perfección lo que no me dejaba dormir… me sentía nostálgico. O tal vez esa no era la palabra precisa; me sentía desgarrado, como si un puño invisible estuviera estrujándome el corazón, era angustia.

Creo que hubo un tiempo en que este sentimiento me hizo feliz, pero ya no, esa felicidad se había ido diluyendo con el tiempo, deshaciendo en tu indiferencia. Ahora sólo me hace sentir miserable, por eso sé que esto debe terminar, ahora y para siempre.

Así que me levanté y me encaminé al lugar perfecto para dar este adiós, silencioso y unilateral, porque sé que tú nunca te enterarás de cuánto te quise y de cuánto aún te sigo queriendo, a pesar de todo. ¡Ah! ¿Algún día dejaré de repetir este error una y otra vez?

Me siento repitiendo la misma historia, el mismo error. ¿Por qué no puedo parar? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentir? ¿Por qué me empeño en conservar este sentimiento? Es tan doloroso, pero me gusta.

Hay días en los que me siento caer, hoy es uno de esos días. Esa caída al final del partido es la caída de mi vida. Estoy cayendo al vacío, a la nada, al lugar de tu indiferencia y tu desamor, y no puedo hacer nada por detenerme, ya no puedo frenar. Mis sentimientos son como un tren descarrilado, sentenciado a estrellarse y destrozarse en miles de pedazos, destruyéndome a mí en el proceso.

Hay veces en las que deseo que mi corazón sea de hielo para no sentir este dolor.

Por eso quise, por una vez, tan sólo por una vez, que me vieras. Por eso quería verme la cara contigo en un juego, enfrentarte, derrotarte. Quería que me reconocieras como un igual aunque sea sólo una vez, porque la mayor parte del tiempo siento que no significo nada para ti. ¿Tan insignificante soy? ¿No valgo la pena? Tu indiferencia me duele. Tu arrogancia y superioridad me hace sentir débil. El amor que siento por ti me hace débil.

Pero al final, resultó que soy un idiota inmaduro y sólo conseguí caer aún más bajo. Ahora estoy atrapado en un lugar del que no puedo huir. Estoy atrapado en los sentimientos que tengo por ti.

Cuando pienso en el resultado del partido, en la derrota, me doy cuenta que al final fui yo quien nunca tuvo la convicción de ganar. Aunque quise dejar de admirarte, no pude lograrlo. Eres demasiado genial: tan fuerte, tan cool, definitivamente eres increíble, Aominecchi. Eres tan deslumbrante, que tu resplandor me ciega y me anula.

Yo creí que te conocía mejor que nadie, pero resultó que al final no me conocía ni a mí mismo. Me quise probar durante ese partido, demostrarme que era capaz de vivir sin admirarte, sin amarte. Quería olvidar que tú eras el hombre que cambió mi vida para siempre, pero descubrir que era incapaz de hacerlo fue tan doloroso y frustrante como este amor obsesivo y loco que te tengo y no compartes.

Por eso ahora… ahora voy a dejar de amarte.

Caminé lento por las calles desiertas, absorto de todo lo que me rodeaba; como siempre había estado cada vez que pensaba en ti. El cielo no estaba tan oscuro y sólo ahí me di cuenta que en realidad estaba amaneciendo; había caminado demasiado concentrado en mis pensamientos para percatarme siquiera dónde me encontraba, aunque tenía perfectamente claro a dónde quería ir.

Ya era casi el amanecer cuando llegué a ese lugar: en gimnasio de Teiko. ¿Y qué mejor lugar para decir adiós a estos sentimientos errados que esta cancha? La cancha donde tantas veces tú y yo nos juntamos a jugar, incansables, imparables. En ese tiempo en que fui tan iluso para creer que existía un tú y yo, pero todo era un espejismo. ¡Ah, qué inmaduro he sido!

No me costó nada saltar la reja y evadir al guardia; yo ya sabía que dormía toda la noche y no hacía rondas nocturnas, porque esta no era la primera vez que me metía a hurtadillas en el viejo gimnasio de la escuela, tú y yo fuimos juntos muchas veces, pero estoy seguro que tú ya no lo recuerdas.

¿Y qué hago aquí en este gimnasio, solo y a mitad de la noche? Vine al lugar donde empezó todo a olvidarte. O al menos eso es lo que ilusamente pretendo.

Necesito deshacerme de estos sentimientos, porque siento que me están matando de dolor. El tú y yo jamás ha existido entre nosotros, y he decidido decirle basta a este masoquista sentimiento de quererte; más que a todo, más que a mí mismo.

Y sin embargo, cuando llegué a ese lugar, tú ya estabas ahí. Quizá desde hace mucho tiempo, porque ahora dormías tranquilo, ni siquiera te diste cuenta de mi llegada.

Y tu sola presencia bastó para hacer flaquear al instante todas mis intenciones.

Te miré en silencio, por minutos, tal vez horas, ya no lo sé: estabas de espaldas en el suelo del gimnasio, rodeado de balones de básquet; se notaba que estuviste jugando solo mucho rato, porque tu camiseta estaba húmeda de sudor, incluso tu piel resplandecía. Parecías exhausto, pero tu respiración era tranquila y pausada, aunque tu ceño estaba apretado; incluso dormido parecías molesto.

Cuando el sol se posó en tu cara, comenzaste a despertar. En ese instante el mundo se paralizó para mí, y recordé de golpe por qué te había amado, aunque sabía que amarte era un error.

.

_.And maybe someday we will meet__  
__And maybe talk and not just speak__  
__Don't buy the promises 'cause__  
__There are no promises I keep,__  
__and my reflection troubles me__  
__so here I go_

.

Aomine se pasó una mano por la cara, desperezándose. Se había quedado dormido después de pasarse horas jugando, en un vano intento por aclarar su mente, o su corazón; aunque él no parecía querer descubrir que el afligido ahí era su corazón y no su mente: siempre es más fácil negar lo que se siente que luchar por ello.

Soltó un quejido casi inaudible y se sentó, sus ojos aún estaban somnolientos y su entrecejo arrugado indicaba que su sueño no había sido el más placentero. Pero al instante de posar la mirada sobre el rubio de pie en la puerta de entrada, su gesto cambió por completo.

—¿Eh? —Aomine parecía descolocado; parpadeó varias veces, como queriendo asegurarse que sus ojos no lo engañaban—. Kise…

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Aominecchi?

—¿Ah? Eso te lo debería preguntar yo a ti, bastardo.

—¿Eh? ¿Y a qué viene esa cara enojada ahora, Aominecchi? —Kise se encaminó lento hacia el moreno, sólo tuvo que dar un par de pasos para pararse frente a él—. Yo no te he hecho nada.

—¡Cállate! Tu voz es tan molesta —Aomine chistó los labios y se puso de pie, parecía cansado—. Todo tú eres una molestia.

Hablaba de los confusos pensamientos que no lo dejaban en paz desde aquel partido. Para él era más que molesto tener que pasarse el día pensando en el rubio, más cuando no sabía el porqué de tanta frustración y culpa. Pero Kise sólo vio una confirmación de la indiferencia que le lanzaba el hombre que admiraba más que a nada. Suprimió las ganas de llorar al oírlo hablar así, y en lugar de eso, endureció la mirada.

—¡Lo siento! Siento ser una molestia —su pecho se apretó de angustia reprimida, pero a pesar de eso, forzó una sonrisa—. Pero no te preocupes, ya me voy.

Kise se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, no quería llorar frente a Aomine; eso sería demasiado humillante. Fue la voz fuerte y autoritaria del moreno la que lo hizo detenerse al instante.

—¿A dónde vas, idiota? Si acabas de llegar.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da?

—¡Cállate! —la voz del moreno fue dura en un inicio, pero luego de una pausa se suavizó. No entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando, sólo quería retener al rubio ahí desesperadamente—. Mejor juguemos un poco, Kise.

Lleno de incredulidad por lo que acababa de oír, Kise se giró sobre sus talones y se encontró de frente con el enorme balón naranja, sólo sus rápidos reflejos lo hicieron atraparlo, sintiendo en las manos la fuerza de ese pase. Miró a Aomine con el ceño fruncido, iba a reclamarle por su brusquedad, pero la sonrisa mínima en el rostro moreno lo paralizó.

—¿No me digas que te vas a acobardar, Kise?

—¿Tú quieres jugar un uno a uno conmigo?

Kise sentía que su corazón se ilusionaba tan fácil. Sólo bastaba una mirada, aunque tosca y molesta de Aomine, para hacerlo caer; pero si además le dedicaba una sonrisa, se desmoronaba su mundo por completo.

—¿Con quién más va a ser? No veo a otro por aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Tan molesto! —Aomine chasqueó los labios y desvió la mirada—. ¿Vas a jugar o no?

El rubio simplemente bufó, molesto por la provocación infantil que le dirigió Aomine, pero aceptó sin mucha renuencia aquel juego… después de todo, sería su despedida.

Kise bajó el cuerpo, dobló las rodillas y comenzó a driblear; su mirada estaba fija en los ojos depredadores de Aomine en la misma posición frente a él. Desde que se escuchó el rítmico sonido del balón botando, el ambiente cambió; ahora estaba lleno de tensión. Cada uno lo sentía por separado, pero aportaba para que no se apagara aquel sentimiento.

Aunque Kise tenía la ventaja, Aomine le arrebató el balón con bastante facilidad y encestó con un movimiento suave desde un ángulo imposible. El modelo no se veía feliz, no quería volver a perder contra alguien como Aomine; estaba decidido a vencer por una vez en su vida al chico que admiró y amó desde el primer día.

Pero cada uno de sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Cada vez que él tenía la oportunidad de encestar, el As de Too bloqueaba sus tiros con facilidad, impidiendo que sumara puntos. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban así, pero si podía estar seguro de algo, era que sentía una regresión hacia la época que solían hacer el mismo ritual.

Sonrió mínimo al recordarlo; por eso lo amaba. Pero también quería que el otro lo notase, que no tuviera lástima de destrozarlo. Contra toda indicación médica, presionó de más sus piernas para poder alcanzar a Aomine y robarle el tiro; uno solo le haría bien a su corazón.

Sin embargo, a la mitad del camino, sus músculos no soportaron el esfuerzo extra y terminó por quedar arrodillado ante él, como en Teiko, como siempre.

Nada había cambiado.

Aomine detuvo su impulso en seco para ver cómo Kise había caído, como en aquel partido días atrás. Su corazón latió con fuerza ante la escena; no quería volver a verle llorar, ni siquiera quería que alguien más le ayudase a levantar. Dejó caer el balón y volvió corriendo a su lado para poder tenderle una mano.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos, acunándole, sostuvo su cadera e hizo que el rubio se recargara en sus hombros y caminó hacia unas bancas cercanas. Al llegar, dejó que se sentara tranquilo y descansara. Sería un lío esperarse a que se recuperara, pues podrían venir y atraparlos, pero tampoco era tan inconsciente como para obligar a Kise a andar en esa condición.

Chasqueó la lengua un poco, conflictuado con todos los pensamientos que llegaban a su mente.

—Aominecchi —Kise habló por primera vez desde que se desvanecieron sus piernas—. Soy… ¿De verdad soy una molestia para ti?

—¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? —Aomine preguntó completamente confundido.

—¡Eso mismo pregunto yo! —preguntó mirando directo a los ojos del otro—. Desde el día del juego cuando no me tomaste en serio e incluso ahora que tienes que ayudarme… parece ser que sólo doy molestias.

—Escucha, estás equivocado… —Aomine intentó aclararlo, pero fue interrumpido.

—Eso es lo que haces parecer —Kise sentía sus piernas temblar; no estaba seguro si era el sobreesfuerzo físico o la frustración—. No quiero ser algo que represente una molestia, así que mejor me voy.

Daiki no sabía qué hacer: veía como Kise hacía el amague de levantarse y caminar unos cuantos pasos por sí sólo, creando un vacío que no podía ser comparado con esa victoria efímera que tuvo ante el rubio días atrás. Era una sensación de pérdida que crecía en su interior con cada paso que daba Kise. No quería realmente verle irse sin decirle algo, era su oportunidad de enmendar lo que hizo…

Tomó la muñeca de Kise y lo detuvo. No quería noches de soledad e insomnios de nuevo.

—Cometí un error, Ryota.

Kise ignoró haber escuchado su nombre en los labios de _él _y fingió indiferencia.

—¿Error? ¿De qué hablas?

—Del partido.

—Quieres decir que no debiste haberme invitado a jugar, ¿verdad? —Kise se negó a girarse y enfrentar la mirada de Aomine, aunque éste tampoco lo forzó a hacerlo—. Por qué querrías jugar con un perdedor como yo, que además está lesionado…

—¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir! —Aomine soltó la muñeca de Kise sólo para tomarlo de los hombros y obligarlo a girarse; la nueva posición hacía que la distancia entre ambos fuera mínima—. Yo hablo del partido que jugamos hace tres días atrás: del partido de Kaijo y Too.

Kise lo miró con ojos abiertos y sorprendidos. ¿Por qué siempre le salía con esas frases tan inquietantes? ¿A qué venía todo eso ahora?

—Yo… debí haberte apoyado.

—¿Cómo dices?

Aomine suspiró fuerte y desvió la mirada. No tenía idea siquiera por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello, sólo sabía que no quería volver a sentir esa distancia entre él y Kise. Soltó el agarre que mantenía sobre los hombros del rubio y sus manos cayeron por inercia, recorriendo la suave piel de sus brazos. El contacto envió una corriente eléctrica por toda su espalda.

—¿Sabes qué, Aominecchi? —La expresión en el rostro de Kise pasó de la sorpresa a la resignación—. Ya es demasiado temprano, alguien nos puede encontrar aquí, y no está entre mis planes que me lleven preso por allanar propiedad privada. ¡Me largo!

Aomine vio con claridad el dolor en los transparentes ojos de Kise, y sintió que la culpa lo atravesó, pero el rubio se giró lento y se encaminó hacia la salida; sus pasos eran titubeantes, incluso cojeaba un poco.

—¡Espera! No te puedes ir así —Aomine se encaminó tras sus pasos—. Estás lesionado.

—No te preocupes, no es necesario que sientas más lástima por mí, Aominecchi.

—¡Kise! —su grito logró paralizar al rubio—. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Yo no te tengo lástima, lo que yo quiero es ser tu apoyo —se pasó una mano por el pelo en un gesto de innegable frustración; cuando retomó la palabra, estaba más calmado—. Ese es mi error, no haber tenido el valor de vencer mi orgullo y haberte dejado solo.

Kise había detenido sus pasos por completo, luchaba por contener las lágrimas de sus ojos. Había ido a ese lugar con la intensión de dejar de amar a Aomine, para siempre, pero cada cosa que hacía el moreno, lo hacía amarlo más y más. Pero, ¿sería capaz de decírselo a la cara?

—Y bien, ¿no me vas a decir nada?

—¿Sabes cuál es mi error? —Kise hizo una pausa, su voz era más suave de lo normal, casi inaudible—. Haberte amado… y seguirlo haciendo.

Hubo un denso silencio, magnificado por la inmensidad del gimnasio vacío. Nada se oyó alrededor hasta que las zapatillas de Aomine resonaron contra el piso cuando caminó hacia Kise y lo obligó a girarse; sus ojos azules se veían terriblemente serios, para Kise era imposible leer la reacción que había tenido, hasta que sintió su brazo envolverle la cintura y acercarlo hasta su pecho.

—Supongo que este es un error que no me importaría que siguieras cometiendo —Aomine susurró muy suave contra el oído del rubio.

—¿Qué?

Kise retrocedió un paso y vio con incredulidad como el moreno lo veía intensamente: sus ojos serios y decididos, le erizaron la piel; la sonrisa petulante de sus labios ya no parecía la misma. Había otro sentimiento detrás de esa aparente arrogancia. Por inercia, sus manos se elevaron hasta los hombros de Aomine, los apretó, sintiendo en la palma de sus manos el calor y el sudor en el cuerpo del otro. La atmosfera cambió, ahora el aire se había electrificado.

—Creo que acabo de darme cuenta que yo cometí el mismo error, Ryota.

—Ao… —un beso, fuerte, rápido y ansioso, selló sus labios por un breve momento—. mine… —otro beso le robó el aliento e hizo que cerrara los ojos, entregándose por completo—. cchi… —y un último beso, más largo y profundo que todos los anteriores, se encargó de devolverle la vida.

.

_I'm not calling for a second chance,__  
__I'm screaming at the top of my voice,__  
__Give me reason, but don't give me choice,__  
__Cos I'll just make the same mistake again._

_._

_._

Nayen &amp; Cadiie

.

.

_Muchas gracias por leer y esperamos con esta pequeña historia, ayudar a cerrar la herida que dejó en todas nosotras este partido._

_Besitos de mango~_

_._

_._

_Edit: ¡Se nos olvidó dar los créditos correspondientes! El Beteo de esta historia fue patrocinado por mi sensual beta Erza-san... ¡Gracias por apoyarnos con ésto! _


End file.
